smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tyranny Of The Black Knight (Hero Stories)/Part 6
After a while of following the path towards the mountain, Snappy noticed the land began to look scorched and burnt. "Was the little Smurfling talking about the area up ahead?" Snappy asked Caliburn. "Yes, indeed. And it appears the dragon is away right now." Caliburn answered, as they finally entered the mountain. They noticed the cave's walls and ceilings were covered with diamonds. "Our only way lies through the cave..." Caliburn advised, sounding somewhat uneasy. "What, are you scared or something?" Snappy asked, as they continued to follow the path deeper into the mountain. At a certain point on their travels, they came to a location where the ceiling was covered with stalactites. "Beware of falling stalactites!" Caliburn advised again, sounding really sincere. Suddenly, a lone stalactite broke from the ceiling and fell to the ground. Snappy noticed it just in time to dive out of the way. He looked up at the ceiling and could hear a minor cracking sound. "I guess this isn't gonna be as easy as I smurfed!" Snappy said, looking at the broken shards of the stalactite, before continuing on his way. As they traveled further down the path, Snappy and Caliburn was attacked by bats. Snappy covered his face; whilst trying to shoo the bats away. "Ugh. Smurf outta my way or I'll let you have it!" Snappy said, sounding really agitated. "I really hate bats!" "You're not the only one!" Caliburn added. As their journey continued, they eventually came to a dead end. "What the?" Snappy said, in frustration. "Now where do I smurf?" "Look around for a way up!" Caliburn answered. They looked around for a while to find something to use to climb the wall, Caliburn soon spotted a mushroom that appeared to be useful. "Couldn't you use that mushroom to jump to a higher elevation?" Caliburn asked Snappy. "I suppose I could," Snappy answered, before he got onto the mushroom and began to bounce on it, and after several bounces; with each making him go higher and higher, he soon grabbed hold of a ledge, climbed up, and continued on his way. After a while of running down the path, they could go no further. "Ah smurf!" Snappy said, frustrated. "Now what do we smurf?" "We have to find a way to continue," Caliburn answered. "Look around and try to find a way." Snappy looked all around him, but he couldn't find anything. That was until he looked up and seen huge icicles hanging from the ceiling. "That's our way!" Snappy said, pointing up to them. "You can't be serious?" Caliburn asked, not believing what he heard. "Yes I am!" Snappy said, before he went back several feet in order to get a decent run up. He took off and began to run towards the edge with all the speed he had, before using all his strength to jump up towards the icicle and slamming Caliburn into it; and immediately began to slowly slide down. Snappy waited for the perfect moment to jump to the next icicle and then repeating the process several times before finally reaching the other side. They followed the path into an area full of forestry and foliage. "We've smurfed it a good way." Snappy said. "It appears so." Caliburn responded. "And we can finally see light." When the reached the passageway out of the area, Snappy noticed that the path ahead was surrounded by thick blocks of ice. "Stay sharp, Caliburn!" Snappy said, as they made their way ahead. He swung Caliburn every time they came to a block of ice and he repeated this for some time, until they eventually came across a weird looking archway. "This must is it!" Snappy called out. "Hurry, before the dragon returns!" Caliburn sternly advised. "You got it!" Snappy answered, as he ran through the archway and off down the path once more. On their travels, they noticed more light was leaking through cracks in the roof. "There's light leaking in from all over!" Snappy said. "Yes, and the black onyx appears as if it's trying to avoid it." Caliburn said. "Onyx?" Snappy asked, out of sheer confusion. "That large purple statue up ahead!" Caliburn answered. Snappy looked ahead and noticed there was indeed a large purple statue ahead, he tried swinging Caliburn to break it; but not even his sharpness could break it. "How are we supposed to smurf this?" Snappy asked. "Reflect the light onto the black onyx and it should break!" Caliburn advised. Snappy looked all around him, but couldn't find anything. That was until had an idea, he looked up and noticed there was huge holes in the roof. So he angled himself up so that the light coming through would reflect off Caliburn and onto the onyx. He tried many different positions and angles but none of them seemed to be close to the onyx, and at last he found an angle that caused the light to reflect from Caliburn's blade and on to the onyx statue, causing it to shatter, releasing the trapped townspeople. "Are you all alright?" Snappy asked them. "Yes we are! Thank you," one of them said sounding very thankful. "Please rescue the others!" another pleaded. "They're all trapped in statues like the one we were in." Snappy shook his head in understanding, "Don't worry! I'll rescue them." he said before heading off down the stony path and further into the cave. A short while later, they came across yet another large onyx statue. Snappy screeched to a halt and began to search around for an open spot in the cave ceiling. "Over there!" Caliburn called out. Snappy looked all around and noticed there was a small amount of light shining through the ceiling, so he positioned himself up so that the light would reflect off Caliburn and shatter the statue. After a few moments, the statue shattered, freeing the trapped townspeople. "Are you all alright?" Snappy asked them. "We're fine!" one of them answered. "Thank you, young blue one." "Please rescue the others!" another pleaded. "As far as I could remember; there are 3 more of these statues deeper in this wretched cave." Snappy nodded with understanding. "I'll rescue the others! You guys better smurf back to your village." he advised. "Of course, we don't want to spend another minute in this dark and gloomy cave." a third towns person said. Snappy turned and ran off down the stony path in search of the final 3 onyx statues. It was a while later and Snappy and Caliburn had still not found any of the 3 remaining statues. They eventually came to a part of the cave which was much larger than the rest. "We've got to smurf the statues in here," Snappy said. "There's no way we can miss them." "It seems likely that they'll be here," Caliburn added. "But we must try and complete the tasks the Lady of the Lake bestowed upon us before we run out of time." "Don't worry!" Snappy said with a confident smile. "We'll smurf the tasks in plenty of time." Caliburn didn't say a word, he just had a look of concern and worry on his face. Snappy looked all around him and spotted the 3 remaining statues in close proximity to each other. "Really? How lame is this?" Snappy said in frustration. "I was hoping to smurf on some big hunting game and the remaining statues are right here." "Isn't that a good thing?" Caliburn asked him. "No! It just seems lazy," Snappy answered. "It's no fun playing games when everything is easy to find! I want to be challenged, to put my brain to the test." "Nevertheless, free the last few remaining towns people and we can be on our way," Caliburn said to him. Snappy groaned before he positioned himself up to reflect the light coming from the cave ceiling and breaking all 3 remaining statues, thus freeing the towns people. "We're free! We're free!" one of them said cheerily. "Yeah! Yeah! Big whoop!" Snappy said rudely. "Just get yoursmurfs out of here." "Oh we will," another towns person said. "We don't want to spend another moment in this place." "Thank you, young blue one," a third one said. "You're a credit to our village." "It was no big deal really," Snappy said. "Now smurf out of here and smurf on home." The towns people talked amongst themselves as Snappy watched them run down the path the way he came from. Snappy just stood there staring, like he was put into a trance. Caliburn decided to speak. "Um, knave, it's about time we got going," he advised. Snappy sighed, "I guess you're right," he said. "Let's get smurfing." "That's the spirit!" Caliburn said with a smile, before Snappy took off down the path once more in search of a way out of the cave. to be expanded later. Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Tyranny of the Black Knight Chapters